


That's the Spirit

by silentexplorer18



Category: Sam and Colby, TFIL, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Believing In Ghosts, Corey being afraid of everything, Dark Past, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Ghosts, Humor, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Major Original Character(s), Mild Language, Ouija Boards, Overnight, Past Murder, Siblings, Slightly pushy Elton, Sorry I'm Bad at Dialogue, Spirits, Spooky, Suicide Bridge, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentexplorer18/pseuds/silentexplorer18
Summary: When filming an Overnight video at Suicide Bridge, the boys run into a stranger that's full of surprises and mysteries.
Relationships: Colby Brock & Elton Castee & Sam Golbach & Corey Scherer
Kudos: 19





	That's the Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is _very_ dialogue heavy, so I'm sorry if it's difficult to keep track. I usually never write heavy dialogue because it's so difficult to help keep track of without getting too redundant, but here we are. I hope you enjoy!

“Hey guys! So I’m here with Colby, Sam, and Corey, and we’re about to go spend the night at Suicide Bridge. We’ve been here once before, you know the drill. We’re gonna spend the night, I brought the Ouija Board, we’ll see—”

“You brought the Ouija Board? No you didn’t,” Corey interjected, a nervous smile already gracing his cheeks.

“Of course I did! What, did you think I was gonna come to someplace supposedly haunted and not try to talk to anything?”

“Elton, I don’t like this. I don’t wanna use the Ouija Board.”

“We can worry about it when we get down there,” Colby suggested, hiking his backpack further up his back. “It’s cold up here in the wind.”

“It’ll be a lot better down by that cement wall,” Elton lifted up the string of a sleeping bag, “And we have some sleeping bags to use if it’s still too cold.”

Corey turned back toward the car. “Maybe I can just come pick you guys back up in the morning.”

“Nope, buddy, you’re comin’ with us,” Elton said, grinning and unhooking the camera from his tripod.

“He’s going!” Sam laughed, pointing as Corey bolted up the street.

“Corey! Corey, get back here!”

“And what if I don’t?” he threatened.

Elton switched on his flashlight. “We’ll then I guess we’ll just leave you up here and ask the demons to go after you.”

Colby laughed, grabbing one of the sleeping bags. They were pretty prepared for the night, although as soon as they got down there, they’d no doubt realize they’d managed to forget something. They always did.

“Elton, no,” Corey whined, stomping back toward where the group was standing. “We shouldn’t talk to demons.”

“Are we gonna go or not?” Sam was shaking like a leaf against the cool evening air, and with that they began trudging through the dead grass and claw-like trees toward their usual camping spot.

* * *

Setting up camp was simple, and it wasn’t long before the Ouija Board had been pulled from Elton’s bag and spread across the ledge they’d used before. Colby lit the candles with a few expletives and minor burns, and then came the task of convincing Corey to participate.

"I don't want to, Elton."

Sam sighed. "But you know the rules. You don't want to do it because something bad may happen, but if we do it by ourselves, something bad  _ will  _ happen."

"Then maybe you shouldn't do it at all."

"Then why'd we come out here to film a video, Corey?" Elton was staring him down behind the camera, impatience carved across his brow. This wasn't just some joke. He needed a video and was tired of wasting time. Content was money, and he needed content.

"I don't know! I said we shouldn't come back here!"

"Well we're here, Corey."

Colby fixed his hair as Sam shivered. "Can we please just start whatever we're gonna do?"

"Come on, Corey." Elton gestured to the board with his head.

"I'll watch, bro. I don't wanna do it."

A crack sounded behind them and they whirled to see what was there.

Nothing but darkness.

"I don't like the weird noises," Sam muttered, sweeping the treeline with his light.

"Me neither," Colby said, glancing toward Sam. "It's creepy here."

Their lights revealed nothing of consequence, and Elton urged them to get back to filming. "I'll buy you breakfast tomorrow morning if you do it."

"You'll buy me breakfast?"

“I’ll buy you breakfast.”

"I don't know. I really don't like messing with stuff like this, Elton."

Colby's hands were dancing across the corner of the board. "I think it's a dumb idea, but I'll do it if you guys want to."

"The sooner we start, the sooner we can be done with it," Sam suggested, checking over his shoulder again.

"Fine."

Elton's grin was almost evil as it curled across his cheeks. "Then let's do it." Despite Corey’s reluctance, he’d gotten him to agree. That always made videos more entertaining.

The planchette swirled in a circle three times under the trio’s fingertips. Sam's voice broke the silence first. "Is there anything here that wants to talk to us?" They paused. Everything was still around them. The planchette didn't move an inch. "Is there anyone here?"

After a few more moments of silence, Corey tried. "Are there any spirits here that want to talk to us?" More silence. "See, Elton, nothing wants to talk to us."

"Maybe they're shy," he suggested.

"Is there anyone here?" Colby asked, gaze glued to the board.

_ Yes _ .

"Woah!"

"That just moved so fast," Sam gasped. "Please tell me you got that on camera."

“Yeah. Yeah, I did.”

Corey checked over his shoulder. “I don’t like this, bro. I have a bad feeling.”

“What else should we ask?” Sam’s eyes were wide with amazement and curiosity as he redirected his attention to the board.

“Do you want to talk to us?” If the spirit didn’t want to talk to them, maybe that would justify Corey putting a stop to the Ouija Board shenanigans.

There was no answer.

“Should we ask again?” Colby asked, glancing up at Elton. “Is there anything here that wants to talk to us?”

Again, there wasn’t an answer.

“Was somebody messing around earlier?”

“ _ I _ wasn’t,” Corey confirmed, shooting accusing eyes at the duo beside him.

“No I— Colby did you? It moved so quick—”

“No, no, I didn’t.”

Corey checked over his shoulder again. “I keep hearing stuff, bro.”

Colby gasped. “Did you hear the humming, too?”

“Yeah! You heard it?” Corey’s eyes grew impossibly wider at Colby’s nod. “Maybe we should stop. If nothing wants to talk to us, we can’t force it.”

“I didn’t come all the way out here to film a video of nothing.”

“But Corey’s right! We can’t force anything!”

Colby sighed, shivering a little against the wind. “Let’s just try one more time and see if we can get anything.”

“If it wants us to stop we should stop.”

“Do you want us to stop?” Sam asked, directing the question to whatever spirits lurked beyond their vision.

Nothing.

They waited twenty more minutes, fingertips glued to the planchette except for the moments they jumped away and sweeped the darkness with flashlights and panicked words. There were just too many weird noises. But still, the planchette didn’t move.

“I don’t think we’re gonna get anywhere with this, Elton,” Colby said gently. He dreaded the thought of Elton not having good content to post, but, clearly, the board wasn’t getting them anywhere.

He sighed. “Fine. Just ask it one last time.”

Corey directed his words at the board. “Is there anything here that wants to talk to us?”

Elton’s eyes were glued on the board as he focused his camera on it. “If anybody wants to talk to us, give us a sign. Do something impressive.”

“Elton, don’t say stuff like that!” Corey chided.

“What’s the worst that could happen,” he shrugged.

“What’s the worst that could happen? We could die, Elton! We could die!”

“Corey, there’s nothing to worry about. It’s not like they could hurt us.”

“Don’t say—”

Crrrrack.

Colby whirled, “Shit, did you hear—”

“What was that?”

Sam shined his light out toward the trees. Elton followed closely behind with his camera light. “That sounded like a person. Seriously. What was that?”

“I don't know,” Colby muttered, “but it didn’t sound good. Is there someone out there?”

“Let’s go look.”

“Go  _ look _ ?”

Elton nodded. “I’m with Sam. Better to find what’s out there than wait for it to find us.”

“He has a point, Corey,” Colby said. “We should figure out if we’re alone or not.”

Regret and dismay fluttered across Corey’s features. “Fine, but I’m not going first.”

“I’ll go first,” Elton offered, stepping down beside Colby. “Let’s all point our flashlights in the same direction so we can see. I wanna make sure there’s no one else here.”

The leaves were fluttering eerily on the trees, but it was nothing unusual. Stepping forward, the shadows danced before their eyes and taunted their imaginations, but that, too, was normal. And then they saw her.

She was small, probably in high school, with dark eyes and poofy hair that swept against her cheeks. It looked like the breath had been stolen from her lungs as she gazed back at the four of them. Her clothes were casual but old, probably thrift store purchases, and she wasn’t shaking despite the obvious chill in the air. The adrenaline of being caught was probably keeping her warm.

“Hey,” Colby was the first to speak, voice lowered to prevent alarming her further. “It’s okay. We didn’t mean to scare you.”

Her eyes caught the lamplight above them and reflected back at Colby like two moons in the darkness. She was still frozen like a deer in headlights, and Sam glanced over his shoulder uneasily, checking to make sure it wasn’t a trap.

Corey let out an unsteady laugh. “You sure scared us, though! We thought we were alone out here!”

“Are  _ you  _ alone out here?” Elton asked.

She seemed to register that pretty easily, finally showing some movement, shaking her head. “My brother said he’d meet me here.”

They all offered her a reassuring smile, confirmation that they weren’t going to hurt her. “Has he been gone long?”

Her fingertips fidgeted with her collar. “It’s been a little while, but he should come back soon.”

“Okay. Well we’re filming a YouTube video of us staying under the bridge, so don’t be worried if you hear us.”

Sam shivered against the cold. “Don’t worry, we aren’t here to cause trouble.”

“Yeah,” Colby smiled. “And if you wanna come stay a little closer to us, we have lights so you won’t be out here in the dark.”

She cocked her head at that, pondering the suggestion. “It would be kind of nice to not be alone.”

Corey grinned at her, but the gesture didn’t reach his eyes. He was wary of bringing a stranger back to their camp. “Your brother won’t mind finding us down here?”

She waved a hand, small, boney. “I doubt it. He doesn’t care much about anything.”

With a nod, Sam waved back toward their camp. “Well then, let’s get back out of the wind. It’s freezing over here.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Colby turned, beginning to move in the direction of the camp with the girl just out of arm’s reach. “What’s your name?”

“Um… Rue. Most people call me Rue.”

“Most people? It’s a nickname?” Corey asked, glancing over his shoulder to make sure they were alone.

“Yeah.”

“Well I’m Colby, and that’s Sam up there,” he pointed toward the blond trudging up the path, arms wrapped around his frame. “Elton’s the one with the camera, and Corey’s back there.” She nodded, offering him a faint smile. “We’re YouTubers. Elton’s filming an Overnight video for his channel.”

“What’s that?” Her voice was so faint.

Corey barked a laugh. “It’s where Elton tries to kill us!”

She shot him a wary glance. “Corey’s just joking. Don’t worry. He just doesn’t like haunted things—”

“Because they’re scary!”

“—but mostly it’s fun stuff. We’ve stayed overnight at bowling alleys and amusement parks and stuff.”

“Oh, that sounds interesting.”

“And it’s much better than haunted bridges,  _ Elton _ .”

“What? It’s not my fault this is what the audience wanted,” Elton called back from his position. They were almost back to the corner now, and the candles were flickering warmly against the otherwise ominous sight.

“But  _ you  _ made it an option,” Sam argued.

They settled back on the hill, letting the fire illuminate their features as Rue stared on warily. The Ouija board was still out on the ledge waiting to be played, poised halfway between letters as it waited for fingertips, for energy, for a soul to touch it.

Corey grimaced at the board. “I don’t think we should play anymore. Put the board away.”

“But we haven’t caught anything cool yet. We should keep trying until we get something.”

“Maybe the spirits don’t want to talk to us, Elton.”

Sighing, Colby stepped back up toward the board. “It won’t be a very entertaining video if we don’t at least try to make contact with something.”

“That’s not my problem.” Corey shook his head, turning to shine the light out toward where they’d been minutes earlier. “We shouldn’t be messing with that stuff. It’s bad.”

Sam stepped up beside Colby. “We can at least try it a little longer. If it doesn’t work, we can just say goodbye.”

“I don’t think I wanna do it,” Corey said.

Sam looked over his shoulder. “What about you, Rue?”

Her eyes grew wide before she glanced over to Corey. “I’m with Cor—” she gave him an inquisitive glance, to which he nodded, “I’m with Corey on this one. I wouldn’t mess with things like that. Bad luck.”

“Have you used one before?” Elton asked, camera trained on her expectantly.

“Uh no. My friend tried one once, though. Didn’t end well.” Her fingertips trailed down her arm as her gaze darted to where she’d been standing earlier. Waiting.

Corey’s interest couldn’t be helped. “What happened?”

“What? Oh, um,” she shrugged. “Dunno. Her house burned down a few days later.”

“Her  _ house _ burned down?”

“Yeah. Nobody knows what happened.”

“That’s  _ weird _ . That’s why you shouldn’t mess with stuff like that, Elton.”

Colby’s brows furrowed. “That sounds bad.”

“What if something follows us home and lights the house on fire?”

Elton laughed. “If something wanted to light the house on fire, I think it would’ve done it by now.”

They laughed, thoughts going back to 3 a.m. challenges and cursed object antics. Plenty of sketchy things had been happening recently, but nothing that made them feel too threatened. Everything would probably be fine.

“That’s probably true,” Sam admitted.

Her fingertips fiddled with the hem of her sleeve. “I take it you’ve done stuff like this before?”

Corey barked a laugh, the sound bounding off the walls beside them.

“You could say that,” Sam grinned.

“It’s a miracle you haven’t had anything bad happen.”

“Our house is definitely haunted,” Colby confirmed, shooting a pointed look at Sam who raised his hands.

“ _ My _ bad.”

“Corey’s the one that believes in supernatural things the most, though.”

“And I don't want to use the Ouija board!”

Elton groaned. “I need content Corey.”

“We found a  _ person  _ under the bridge. I think you’ve got content, Elton.”

“Should I just clickbait the title again?”

“Take some creepy photos with her,” Colby suggested. “You can use that as the thumbnail.” He turned to glance at Rue. “If she doesn't mind, that is.”

Rue shrugged. “I don’t really care.” She seemed uneasy, still, but less so than when they’d found her. She was beginning to warm up to their antics. The boys were funny, though weird, and it was nice to not be waiting alone.

Elton nodded. “Okay, that’ll work.”

For the next twenty minutes, the boys stood in random poses with frightened eyes while Rue stood off to the side, fixing the camera with a harsh gaze. She stood stoic, conveying sheer creepiness through her eyes while the boys arranged themselves in hilarious and random poses. The shenanigans would make great bloopers, Elton knew, but he also got a multitude of interesting pictures that he could use in the thumbnail. Win-win.

After that, they sat on the grass and chit-chatted, Ouija Board back in its place, snacks passing around. They had a few more noise scares, jumping up and checking for visitors to their campsite, but none were to be found. It was just the wind, the nature around them crackling with never ending energy.

Rue was sweet, asking questions about this and that, but stayed relatively guarded. Most of the questions about her were deflected, but, considering she was under a bridge with four strangers in the middle of night, they couldn’t really fault her for it.

When their snacks had run dry and they all felt quite fatigued, Sam suggested they try their best to get some sleep. So after Elton set up a timelapse and blew out the candles, the boys arranged themselves on the ground.

They settled in with the sleeping bags and blankets, Elton and Sam sharing a blanket while Corey cuddled his flashlight. Colby leaned back against the wall with Rue a few feet away doing the same. Although Elton and Sam seemed to fall asleep relatively easily, the other three weren’t doing so well. Corey kept sitting up and checking their surroundings – something not unwise given their current situation – and tossing and turning. Colby was leaning against the wall scrolling through his phone, something that seemed to intrigue Rue’s attention when she wasn’t staring off toward the trees awaiting her brother’s return. She was sitting on the grass, scrunched up slightly to give Corey adequate space, and far enough away Colby would be able to fully lay down when he grew tired.

That eventually happened, and his phone died not long after, leaving the four boys mostly asleep through the rest of the night.

* * *

When morning came, they were all rather reluctant at the thought of leaving Rue behind. It seemed wrong to leave someone so young alone under a bridge, but despite their best attempts to convince her to let them drop her off somewhere a little less secluded, even just at the top of the bridge, she firmly denied them.

“Are you sure you don’t want to come back with us? We can take you somewhere warmer, safer, if you want,” Elton suggested again.

She refused, shaking her head. “Thank you, but I can’t. I’m waiting here for my brother. He said he’d meet me down here at the bottom.”

Elton shrugged, setting one of the sleeping bags by her feet. “Suit yourself. But I’m gonna leave this here in case you get cold.”

“Thank you.”

“Do you want one of us to stay with you?” Colby was worrying his lip. He didn’t want anything bad to happen to her after they left.

“I’ll be okay. Thank you, though. Thank you all.” Her smile was reassuring.

However, as the four trekked up the trail toward their cars, they couldn’t shake their worries about the girl under the bridge.

* * *

Elton was sitting in front of the camera with absolutely no idea how to start filming the next video. Thankfully, he wasn’t filming it alone. However, the boys didn’t exactly know what was in store for them.

“So I really don’t know how to address this, and I honestly don’t have an explanation for what happened, but we’re here to talk about my latest video at Suicide Bridge. A lot of you guys have been tweeting me about what happened in the video and at first I thought it was a prank, but the sources all seem to be legit so… I don’t know if any of you have seen it,” he turned to look at Colby sitting beside him and the other two boys peering over the couch.

Sam nodded, “The fans were tagging us in stuff about it, but I tried not to look at any of it.”

“I haven’t seen it yet, bro, but you’ve got me worried.”

“I haven’t seen it either,” Colby confirmed.

“Well I have some photos here that some fans have sent me – I’ll put them up on the screen for all of you at home – so I’ll pull up the first one.” An image pulled up on his laptop for the boys to see. Black and white, it was a girl, dark eyes wide and imploring, lips narrow but not pinched, short hair fanning against her cheeks. She couldn’t have been more than fifteen at most, and the image appeared to be a school photo, with a nice button up shirt collaring her neck.

“Hey, isn’t that the girl we met?” Corey asked, leaning over the couch a little to get a better view.

Colby squinted at the image. “Yeah! It looks just like her.”

“At first, I thought so. Maybe that’s why fans were tweeting it to me, that they knew her and wanted me to shout her out in the video. This girl is named Melanie Ruvette, though.”

Sam cocked his head. “Ruvette? That makes sense, she did say Rue was short for something.”

“But the thing is, she’s dead.”

“What?” Corey shouted.

“Melanie Ruvette is dead.”

“What happened?” Sam’s stare was filled with horror, and Colby’s didn’t look much better.

“I knew we should’ve stayed with her until her – what was it? Her brother? – came back. That place is sketchy.”

“This picture was taken in August 1996 when she started Sophomore year—”

“1996?” Sam laughed, “Then it couldn’t have been the same person!”

Colby shook his head. “That was twenty years ago, she would be what? In her thirties by now, right?”

“You would think so.” Elton clicked to another picture on his laptop. “This is a photo from a newspaper in February 1997. I won’t make you read it all, but basically the story is Melanie Ruvette died at Suicide Bridge.”

Colby’s brow furrowed. “She jumped?”

“I don’t like this, Elton.” Corey flipped his hat backward, hands fidgeting with it uneasily. His lips were curled into a grin, but it was clearly strained.

Elton shook his head, eyes meeting Colby’s gaze. “She was pushed off by her brother that was trying to commit suicide.”

“Her brother?”

“The girl we met at the bridge was waiting for her brother!” Colby said, eyes wide.

Corey gasped, “That’s right!”

“And Melanie’s brother never jumped.”

“What do you mean he didn’t jump?” Sam asked.

“He pushed her over the edge and then some people driving by stopped him from jumping and called the cops. He’s still alive, from what I can tell, in a psych ward somewhere.”

“No way.”

“I’ve got chills.” Corey held his arm toward Elton. “I’ve legit got chills.”

Elton laughed, “Oh shit, you  _ do _ !”

Colby ran a hand over his face. “Does that mean we talked to a ghost at Suicide Bridge?”

“There’s no way. There’s gotta be another explanation,” Sam said, looking just as perplexed as Colby.

“And I didn’t realize this until a few days later going through the footage, but Rue never touched any of us. Not once.”

“No, Elton. No. We did  _ not  _ talk to a spirit.”

“I’m not saying we did,” Elton shrugged, grinning, “I’m just saying what happened is really weird.”

“Well another reason to never go back—”

“What do you mean never go back?” Elton asked. “We all said we would.”

“Yeah we did,” Sam sighed.

Corey grinned. “Only if we got, what 250,000 likes though.”

“We’re definitely getting that,” Colby laughed, “Especially now that Elton’s gonna post this one with the crazy story.”

Corey’s face fell. “No we aren’t.”

“We’re about 25,000 likes away I think.”

Sam laughed. “They’re gonna get that in no time!”

“They’ve probably already got it.”

“Bro, there’s no way. We can’t go back. What if she actually was a spirit?”

“Well she didn’t hurt us,” Colby argued.

“Maybe she’s just lonely.”

Elton laughed. “Yeah, Sam! Maybe the ghost’s just lonely!”

Colby pumped his fist. “We could have a slumber party!”

“Yeah! You in, Corey?”

They turned to look at Corey, his eyes wide with shock, body rigid with discomfort. He let out a nervous laugh. “I don’t know about that.”

“She wasn’t bad!”

“But what if there’s more!”

“We didn’t see anyone else,” Elton argued.

Corey pulled his hat off his head. “Just because we can’t  _ see  _ them doesn’t mean they aren’t there!”

“Well if we can’t see them, maybe Melanie can.”

“Hey!” Sam pointed at him.

“Elton’s got a point there, Corey!”

“So you heard ‘em! 250,000 likes on the last Suicide Bridge video and we’ll go back and have another slumber party and maybe a ghost will show up!”

“Elton, no—”

“What do you mean no? You agreed to it in the last video!”

“But that was before—”

Elton snorted. “Before you knew the backstory of someone we met there?”

“Someone that might actually be some _ thing _ !”

“But she wasn’t  _ bad _ ,” Colby argued.

Sam nodded his agreement, turning to look at Corey, “We never felt like she was going to hurt us or anything.”

“Except for right at the beginning when we thought she was some crazy person coming up to kill us,” Elton laughed.

“Yeah, except for then!”

Colby gave Corey a sympathetic smile. “We’ve already agreed to go back, so we should try to focus on the good things. We know she’s not dangerous. She seemed lonely and kinda nervous—”

“Maybe because we could  _ see  _ her!”

“—if anything, we could probably hurt her more than she could hurt us.”

“I wouldn’t say that, Colby,” Elton said, “Wouldn’t want to offend her.”

“Y’all are trying to kill me, aren’t you?” Corey asked with an exasperated sigh.

“Yep!” Elton laughed, Colby and Sam’s laughter following shortly after. “Pretty much! So you heard us! 250,000 likes and we’ll be back at Suicide Bridge. Maybe we’ll run into Melanie, and she can answer some of our questions.”

“I don’t know, bro. What if she doesn’t realize she’s dead?”

Colby’s hands fidgeted with his rings. “But she knew she couldn’t touch us.”

Corey shifted on his seat. “Maybe she wasn’t touchy feely in real life, either”

“She was so cautious around us, though,” Colby sighed.

“What teenage girl wouldn’t be cautious around four guy strangers under a bridge in the middle of the night?” Sam laughed.

“You’ve got a point there.”

“Yeah.”

“But anyway, thanks for watching, guys. I’ll have our other Suicide Bridge video linked below so you can go leave a like on it if you haven’t. Follow these guys’ channels, I’ll leave them in the description box, too. And if anybody knows anything else about Melanie Ruvette, leave it in the comments! Bye!”

Corey sighed, running a hand over his jaw. “That’s just scary, bro.”

Colby grabbed Elton’s computer, pulling it up into his lap. “Was there anything else about Melanie in the article? Rue didn’t say a lot about herself, but if there was anything about hobbies or things, we might be able to connect more back to her if they were the same person.”

“There wasn’t much in the article, really.” Elton started taking his camera off the tripod and clicking off the box lights. “Two kids living with a single mom, dad outta the picture, one kid dies and the other gets locked up for being ‘a danger to himself and others.’ Didn’t say much about Melanie in the article, no memorial plans, school ceremony, or friends interviewed. Either they couldn’t dig anything up about her or they didn’t write it down.”

“Sounds kinda weird,” Sam said, leaning over Colby’s shoulder to look at the article.

“Sounds kinda weird? It  _ is  _ weird!” Corey’s arms flailed out in exasperation. “She got pushed off a freaking bridge!”

“Yeah, but  _ why _ ?” Colby asked. “Why was she even there?”

Elton shrugged. “There’s only one person that knows the answer to that, and hopefully she’ll still be waiting underneath that bridge.”

**Author's Note:**

> Do _you_ believe in ghosts? :)  
> Thanks for reading! You can also find me over on [Tumblr](https://silentexplorer18.tumblr.com)!  
> This is a fic I may someday add to. I have it on my list as one of the ones I would like to continue when inspiration strikes again.


End file.
